


You will always be my forever❤️

by words_wanderlust



Category: Portrait de la jeune fille en feu | Portrait of a Lady on Fire (2019)
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/F, Falling In Love, Heartbreak, Long-Term Relationship(s), Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:01:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25219696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/words_wanderlust/pseuds/words_wanderlust
Summary: Marianne and Heloise are both heart broken with the abrupt end to their time together. Marianne, being freer tries to quench her pain in travelling and work. But Heloise being confined to the walls around her, fulfills the fate that's placed on her. Both of them keeps alive in them the light of their love.
Relationships: Héloïse & Marianne (Portrait of a Lady on Fire)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	You will always be my forever❤️

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there. Portrait of lady on fire movie has been life changing for me, and I have been following all the interviews and reviews since the time I watched it. Since  
> so much has been talked about the interpretation of scenes in the movie *and ofcourse we all loveee it*, I thought of giving a try in writing Heloise's course of life after their seperation. I know it's short, but I wanted to feel whatever was going on in Heloise's intense thoughts and wanted to write and share. Please bear with me if there are any mistakes. I would be thrilled to know your responses.

Heloise is heart broken as she could ever be, yet she stands tall for her marriage with that stern face and the frown lines quite evident between her eyebrows. She has accepted herself for this fate. She knows her heart will understand, and that however much she tries a peaceful corner in her heart is forever going to be locked. A safe space, a place where she will cherish and run to whenever she can't get to breathe.  
  


She is taken to the castle in Milan after the marriage rituals. Upon entering the study, a gasp escapes her mouth. Her determination crumbles slightly as she stares at herself, her portrait is waiting for her; inviting her to the new life, and is filled in full with the colours of life she has to let go as past. Not being able to stand there more, she distracts herself with the guests and all the new things she has to get accustomed to.  
  


As days go by, Heloise finds more courage in finally going back to the portrait. She takes with her that one thing which gives her courage- the book given by Marianne. Even in the coldest nights, that book has given warmth to Heloise. Now looking at the portrait, Heloise watches herself. She observes every single feature that is drawn there. The lines of her hair, the way her eyes are looking intendly, that black mole on her shoulder, the lines on her hands not one misplaced. Was her lips smiling in there? No..but yes. Marianne has drawn her with such precision that even though the lips are sealed, something in her eyes give away a share of playfulness. Heloise feels herself being pleasurised with these observations and her mind quickly turns to the days spent before, when her heart was free to soar high and be wild as she pleased. It was miraculous that this time she didn't feel regret or sadness, only a sense of protection that the portrait was giving out to her. A feeling of Marianne's presence there, she was watching over her from inside the portrait, and Heloise knew this as true that Marianne has left a part of herself in that portrait, a part of Heloise herself too. It's the culmination of them both in it. These thoughts give solace to Heloise and she cherishes it. Feeling comforted in a way she could never be, until now. She would carry on with her life, and would go to the portrait for being herself once in a while.. without any cover-ups without any inhibition and with all the love alive in her.  
  


The days go by and so does months, and years too. Heloise copes up with her life, her mundane life which keeps her busy. It is not a life she hates, but she doesn't love it either. The only time she feels full and breathing is when she lies on her bed, away from all the noise and with her book open at page 28, and Marianne would be there keeping her warm and happy. The page has got quite dull and cramped, with her constant touching and caressing. The face of Marianne in her memories is now the same face as in the picture. It has been years since this picture got etched in her heart. She still hoped one day, just one day might come when she will meet Marianne again. Maybe she has forgotten Heloise, maybe she is married too to someone who could make her happy. But Heloise knew deep inside that no one could challenge Marianne like she did, no one except herself could love her like Heloise does.  
  


It was after some days that Heloise went to attend the orchestra. A last minute change in plans made her husband go for an aristocratic meeting and he took their son with him, leaving Heloise to attend the orchestra on her own. Attending an orchestra was something Heloise would never miss and how she would've never missed this one! As the music started, Heloise knew. She knew this was the piece that she had been waiting to hear since eternity. It took her few seconds to realise that it was their song, Heloise and Marriane's song, as she has never heard it in full orchestra before. Feelings swelled up in her as she remembered sitting in closest proximity to Marianne for the very first time. How their arms were touching as they sat in the same chair, how Marriane looked at her without any curiosity to study her features, how she got a chance to slyly watch Marianne, her hair, the intensity in her eyes and her smile. She remembered how alive she felt when Marianne played for her the very first time, giving her descriptions about the piece. She felt her eyes brimming as she remembered how it became their song, how each and everything feels like a souvenir to those short five days, how her heart is broken to pieces and yet sealed again. As the music reaches its high notes, Heloise knows that their love story would never end. She feels assured that if music is alive in the world, and she is sure Marianne has access to music, she would listen to this piece and would remeber her. She feels awakened as she is definite that Marianne could never forget her, and her heart tells her that she loves her, as she does. Her tears turns to a smile at this thought and she breathes out the pain and takes in the music to her soul, so that she can replay it in her head forever. Forever until love remains in her veins.  
  


When she reaches home that night, she feels an urge to go to the portrait. She goes and stands in front of it, looking at it with all the feeling turmoiling inside her. She feels like the portrait is of herself, but it's Marianne's eyes she sees. It's her own hands, but it is Marianne's lean fingers that she sees. She feels Marianne is there with her, her heart placed on the sleeve of that portrait. Without any thought she walks close to the portrait. She traces her fingers from the arms on the portrait to her shoulder, her neck and face. She keeps her eyes closed and touch the lips, and she remembers how she caressed Marianne's lips the night after bonfire. She leans in and places a kiss on the lips of the portrait. She feels the warmth of the kiss and in her mind Marianne wraps her arms around. She stands there for sometime, her face pressed on the portrait and a smile spreads on her face. She knows wherever Marianne is, the kiss has reached her lips and it's their love that gave her warmth. Never regret, she says. We will remember. Always.


End file.
